


that's the spirit!

by agletmaybe (agletbaby)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Ghost Hunting, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agletbaby/pseuds/agletmaybe
Summary: Hoshiumi is going to catch a ghost - so long as it doesn't interfere with his eight hours of sleep.(written for hq minor teams week day 2!!)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 24
Collections: HQ Minor Teams Fanweek 2020





	that's the spirit!

_The video begins with darkness. After a few moments, though, there's a flicker of movement, and it becomes apparent that the screen isn’t blank, it’s just filming a dark room. A silhouette gesticulating widely is just about visible in the middle distance. Next to it, now you know where to look, a second figure is visible. This one is standing still._

Hoshiumi: [ _inaudible_ ] 1... 2… 3… [ _suddenly very very audible_ ] Hello! I’m Hoshiumi Kourai, outside hitter for the Schweiden Adlers and—

Ushijima, _offscreen_ : Hoshiumi, I can’t see you.

H: Huh?

U: You aren’t visible on the screen. We should turn on the lights.

H: But then it wouldn’t be atmospheric! [ _He thinks._ ] Kageyama, you have a phone with a torch, right? Gimme.

_The figure by Hoshiumi’s side shifts, and after a couple of seconds, a white light appears. Hoshiumi’s head is suddenly visible, lit from below. It looks like it’s floating in the darkness._

H: Right. I’m Hoshiumi, and I’m here with…

_The torch swings round and Kageyama is visible. There is a pause. Then the light blurs, as though someone is using the arm holding it to elbow someone else in the ribs._

Kageyama: Oh. I’m Kageyama Tobio.

H: He is. He’s our setter. And behind the camera is U—

U, still offscreen: Ushijima Wakatoshi. Opposite hitter.

H: …

U: You told us to introduce ourselves.

H: Yeah, but Kageyama didn't manage it, and he's in a cool commercial. [ _He glances at Kageyama who, despite being onscreen, is definitely not looking at the camera, and seems to realise something._ ] Right. Sorry for not having faith in you, Ushijima. Anyway, now we're all introduced, let’s get started.

_Still a floating head, Hoshiumi turns and begins to bob away, until Kageyama speaks up._

K: Why are we here?

H: I told you a bunch of times, because of the—

K: You haven’t told the audience yet.

H: Oh! [ _his whole demeanour suddenly changes: he is press ready_ ] We’re here today, in the Schweiden Adlers’s practice gym, because there’s a ghost somewhere around here, and we’re going to find it!

K, _clearly scripted_ : But Hoshiumi. How do you know there’s a ghost.

H: Well, earlier today, I was reviewing some practice footage — because if you want to be the best, you’ve always got to be on the lookout for ways to improve! — when I noticed something strange. Actions speak louder than words though, so I’ll let you see for yourselves!

_A clip, recorded earlier in the week, begins. It’s been filmed in the same gym, although the space is almost unrecognisable in daylight. The camera is trained on a volleyball net, over which Hoshiumi is spiking. Suddenly, though, something changes: behind the court, a door set into the back wall opens, just a little. No one is visible on the other side._

_Once the door has stopped moving, the clip continues for a few seconds longer than it needs to, so that it finishes with Hoshiumi doing a particularly impressive jump. Then it replays, this time with the captions ‘Did you see it? Look at the door!!’ and, much smaller, ‘I would zoom in on it but I don’t know how’._

_Cut back to the gym at night. Hoshiumi is standing by a now familiar closed door. He's closer to the camera, and the torch has been repositioned so he's much better lit than before, although the edges of the screen are still dark. Next to him, Kageyama has been swapped with Ushijima. There isn’t really a tangible difference in their presences._

H: Pretty convincing evidence, huh?

_Ushijima nods solemnly. Behind the camera, Kageyama clearly does_ something _, because Hoshiumi suddenly looks mad._

H: Oi! Don’t pull that face! It’s good.

K: Okay.

H: Do you not believe in ghosts or something? Huh?

K: I don’t know. I’ve never seen one.

H: Just because you haven’t seen something doesn’t mean it doesn’t exist! Loads of people don't believe someone my height could play well — until they sit down to watch an Adlers match!

K: Or the Jackals.

H: Huh? Do you wanna be a ghost? Okay, good. What about you, Ushijima? Are you a ghost guy?

U: I am not sure if I believe in ghosts, but I want to support you nevertheless.

H, _who is definitely not teary, it's totally just the light_ : You’re way nicer than you look.

U: Thank you.

H: That's okay. And now, let's go! We’re going to stake out the door! It’s half-past ten, and we’re going to stay until dawn!

U: I refuse to do that. [ _He looks at the camera._ ] Remember, it’s important to get a full night of sleep.

_The camera moves up and down a few times, nodding its agreement._

H: Okay, fine. We’re only going to stay for another hour. But anything could happen, so long as it's quick! So, let’s get to it!

_He throws his arms open dramatically, as though expecting the door to crash open to a flash of lighting that very second. It doesn’t. After a moment, Ushijima awkwardly seats himself on the ground, legs tucked up._

H: Right. Yeah. Let’s get settled.

_He waves at Kageyama, and after a few seconds — during which the camera moves erratically, as Kageyama tries to follow the directions which Hoshiumi isn’t trying to give — the screen switches off._

_When, it’s switched back on, Hoshiumi’s filming himself, selfie-style; his face is huge in the frame. Over his shoulder, Kageyama and Ushijima are visible, still sat on the ground, although they intermittently disappear from the frame as Hoshiumi paces. Some of the lights are on, and a book, which has manifested at Ushijima’s side, suggests why._

H, _to the camera_ : So, time to catch you up. Nothing’s happened!

K: We did do some stretches.

H: I was talking about the ghost. It is important to always cool down properly though. And it’s also important to be persistent. [ _He looks at the door._ ] We’re gonna get you, ghost!

U: So long as you appear in the next thirty minutes.

H: We can come back! Today would be most convenient though, because we’ve already got permission to be here. Oh, speaking of which, I said I was going to film a tour of the gym, so if you’re watching this, please comment as though I’m guiding you around the equipment cupboards and stuff, or I’ll get in trouble. Thank you!

K: That’s what you told me we’d be doing too.

H: Isn’t this more fun, though?

K, _after thinking_ : Yeah.

H: Yeah! See, this definitely isn't dumb! I texted my friend just now, and when I told him the door opens to a hallway — the door opens to a hallway, by the way, it’s where all our changing rooms are — he told me I was being stupid, and someone clearly just opened it to look in.

U: That is plausible.

H: No! Don’t side with him! You haven’t heard all the evidence!

U, _curiously_ : Evidence? Has there been previously recorded paranormal activity? Or perhaps a death on the site?

H: Uh. I mean, I don’t know. Can we even find that out? I was just thinking that this is a pretty old building. That's spooky.

U: I see. Maybe researching at home would be a more effective use of our time.

H: It’s important to persevere!

_Ushijima doesn’t respond, except to incline his head in agreement. Hoshiumi throws himself down next to them, facing the door, and puts the camera on the floor, so it’s filming the three of them. There's not much to film: they’re silent, and after a moment, Ushijima goes back to his book._

_Then, Hoshiumi starts, and stares somewhere beyond the camera, wide-eyed._

H: Did you hear that?

_Both Kageyama and Ushijima look at him, and then at each other. Then, suddenly, in the same direction as Hoshiumi. Together, their gazes slowly move from the edge of the gym towards the space behind the camera. Where the door is._

U: Yes.

H: I thought there was no one else here.

_He squares his shoulders, ready to fight; the camera is getting the kind of close up of Hoshiumi’s pre-game face that sports broadcasters can only dream of. Besides him, Ushijima continues to look impassive, but Kageyama is fidgety, almost excited._

K: The ghost?

_As Hoshiumi nods, the noise they’ve been hearing becomes audible in the video. It’s a quiet, regular beat: footsteps. Getting closer. Closer and closer, right up until_ _they abruptly stop. In the moment of silence that follows, Hoshiumi deflates just slightly, although it’s unclear whether it’s from relief or disappointment._

_Then, there’s a heavy click. A door handle kind of sound. Hoshiumi lunges forward and quickly spins the camera around: the viewer can see the bottom of the door, badly framed but discernible. It’s metal, and it doesn’t look easy to open, even if you are corporeal._

_Another click, and then a kind of groan, and the door shifts. For a frame or two, the camera’s perspective makes it look less like it’s opening, and more like it’s detaching from its hinges. After a second, the illusion disappears, but there’s still a strangeness to scene, as the door opens wider and wider, at an agonising tense pace. The lights are off in the corridor outside, and it looks like a dark line of void is growing across the screen._

_Behind the camera, someone inhales sharply._

_Then, a pair of trainers appear out of the darkness. They’re attached to legs, although it’s impossible to see whether there’s a body on top of them: the frame doesn’t reach that far. A moment later, though, it becomes clear there’s a head around somewhere, at the very least._

?????: Go home!

H: Shit!

_The camera shuts off._

* * *

_When the screen flickers back to life, it quickly becomes clear Hoshiumi is now somewhere else, because he’s actually well lit. A fridge is visible over his shoulder._

H: So we survived. It was definitely pretty terrifying, but I made back home! And I'm stronger for the experience! Every challenge is a chance for growth!

And no, we didn’t see a ghost, but we also didn’t not prove they are real! So I will be victorious! Unfortunately we had to cut today’s stake out short, because _somebody_ snitched to their brother, who came and told us off. But next time, no one, not even a Hirugami, will stand in my way!

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for [hq minor teams week day 2](https://twitter.com/hqminorteams20)! today's team was adlers, and this was sort of supposed to fill the 'crossover' prompt, but the crossover is just with ghost hunting shows as a concept. i've never written anything so fast, but i had to do something to celebrate this dynamic trio. and here we are!!
> 
> pls forgive the terrible script formatting.


End file.
